In industrial turbines a drastic loss of load is normally sensed by free turbine overspeed and if the overspeed is too severe a fuel cutoff will occur resulting in engine shutdown (trip-out). Complete shutdown from high power may result in engine overstress and/or damage because of the effects of differential expansion, frequently necessitating a long shutdown time in order that the engine may be cooled sufficiently for restarting. This is particularly true when the stator, in contracting, seizes the rotor necessitating a long cooling period before the rotor is again free to turn. Damage would result from such seizing of the rotor.